fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzanna
Suzanna Schnee, is one of Erikah's FCs. Former Introduction Suzanna "Suzie" Shukuba, 'or the full name, '''Suzanna Anne Witherwood Shukuba, '''is a human that was actually not normal to other people, and, Suzie is the actual sibling of Julia Witherwood. She has an alias of '''Roxanna "Roxie" Moxie, '''which she used her alias to get out of the crime and she managed to be popular. Current Biography Her surname though, is given by her twin, Lorelei Von Brandt, and the one who gave a surname to her formerly evil twin, Suzanna Schnee is a co-owner of the B&S somewhere at the Tripea Bay along with Lorelei Von Brandt, her twin. Because of the artificial disaster at the Cortonith Island, they are in state of cryogenic for unknown matter of days. She escaped from the hands of her evil sister, but only to witness her parents are killed by her. By her loneliness, she finally mastered singing at her young age. And by her masterly skills, she has earned the "Water Siren", after one of her experimented songs accidentally killed one of the people on her voice range, and luckily it's Shin Toiko, one of the currently most wanted criminals in Flipverse history. Guilty of her actions, but her heroic luck doesn't make her a bad person, she missed her only sister so much, only to Lorelei will seek forgiveness to her only twin. This starts their new business somewhere at Tripea Bay. Former Biography Suzanna Shukuba is one of the most seductive people in history. Suzie can kill people from her sexual desires and Suzie won't ever kill her friends from her desires. Suzie is actually have a power of a succubus, but she wasn't a succubus at all. The biggest reason is that Suzie found the book that contains the succubus' spells. Suzie's birthday is in March 7, 1989. Her mother was Aya Witherwood, but her father is actually killed by Kroko Tolentino after raping Aya. She may have won 9 awards in the name of Modeling, but due to winning frequently and having much money, she had retired. Suzanna is got fallen to despair desires due to Kroko Tolentino hitting Suzie's head with a despair card. Now Suzie may have been fallen to despair quickly, and found the book that contains the succubus' spells. She learned it quickly because it greatly affects her look, but she used it to kill many people alluring at her. She killed most men due to her most dangerous doings of alluring people. Suzie may have been titled "The Most Wanted" by escaping and Kroko accused Suzie from it. But Julia defend Suzie, because Julia may have been stalked Suzie at all times. Julia knew that Kroko hit Suzie with an unknown substance of paper using Kroko's head. And it led Suzie into despair. Now Kroko is arrested, but was escaped later on. Now Suzie hides her inner thoughts by being innocent, and made an alias, which was named "'Roxanna "Roxie" Moxie", runs a new carnival around the Powder Point and refrain using hidden spells. She used it so that she would manage to be popular enough. Favorites Her favorite is totally unknown. Gallery Suzanna.png|Suzie, under first concept. SuzieSurubz.jpg|Dress outfit made by DokiDokiTsuna Suzanna Shukuba.png|Made by PeppermintLeaf image (1).jpg|Made by -cookies- DevilTrio_Suzie.png|Suzanna Shukuba, under exclusive Devil Trio outfit. SuzannaPGirlVersion.png|A dress exclusive to Princess Girl Suzie FirstConcept.png|Suzie, under 1st concept. Suzanna_Int.png|Suzie, under 2nd concept. HzED2ZD.png|Suzie, for the 2nd concept. Demon of Despain.png|Made by Almei Suzanna_3.png|Last known concept for the first generation. Trivia *During first generation, she is cannot be roleplayed by other people due to its difficulty. Category:Girls Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:S Customers Category:Customers created by Erikah